Final Exam, Part 3/Alternate Endings
These are alternate endings of Final Exam, Part 3. 1st Hornbok: Again, congratulations everyone... This is the first time we've all been together since the fight, so this is the first time I've been able to share any of this information with anybody... First off, Paper, Sci, Nick, Toon, Bink, you are all being promoted to Captain for excellent work and leadership skills shown not only in this fight but in all your work... Nick: Thanks Hornbok... Hornbok: Secondly, you are all hereby on a forced vacation for one month... Go where ever, do whatever, just take some time off... you all need it... Toon: Awesome... Is there a third thing? Hornbok: No, just make sure you relax and have some fun... Dismissed... and Syla are seen holding hands as they walk away. Nick walks out, too. Toon and Future Toon quickly walk out in one direction as Future Paper leaves with them. Kali and Sci walk away. Bink hugs Paper one more time before heading out, leaving Paper all alone. He takes out his communicator. Paper: Lotin? It's Paper... Our ruse was successful... teleports into the room. They shake hands. Paper: I can't believe they never realized that we were partners from the start... Lotin: I can believe it... Of course, I am a genius... Paper: So let's do this... Let us begin the next phase... 2nd Hornbok: Again, congratulations everyone... This is the first time we've all been together since the fight, so this is the first time I've been able to share any of this information with anybody... First off, Paper, Sci, Nick, Toon, Bink, you are all being promoted to Captain for excellent work and leadership skills shown not only in this fight but in all your work... Nick: Thanks Hornbok... Hornbok: Secondly, you are all hereby on a forced vacation for one month... Go where ever, do whatever, just take some time off... you all need it... Toon: Awesome... Is there a third thing? Hornbok: No, just make sure you relax and have some fun... Dismissed... and Syla are seen holding hands as they walk away. Nick walks out, too. Toon and Future Toon quickly walk out in one direction as Future Paper leaves with them. Kali and Sci walk away. Bink hugs Paper one more time before heading out, leaving Paper all alone. He walks out in a different direction and then exits the building and walks down a back alley. He hears someone behind him and then turns around. Paper: Who are you? Figure: Paper, I am Nick Fury... sticks out his hand and Paper shakes it, wondering why the man is there. Fury: We've been watching you, and now we've decided to recruit you into our team... Welcome to the Avengers Initiative... 3rd walks up to Hornbok before he assembles everyone together. Hornbok: Is there something you have to say? Paper: Yeah, I need a break... I'm going on sabbatical... Hornbok: Sure, take all the time you need... walks to the doorway, but then turns around to watch Hornbok as he gathers everyone together. Unlike in the original scene, Future Paper and Future Toon are not with the group. Hornbok: Again, congratulations everyone... This is the first time we've all been together since the fight, so this is the first time I've been able to share any of this information with anybody... First off, Sci, Nick, Toon, Bink: you are all being promoted to Captain for excellent work and leadership skills shown not only in this fight but in all your work... Nick: Thanks Hornbok... Hornbok: Now, while we have had successes, our work is far from over... Sci, Nick, Toon, Brian, Zon: you're Alpha Squad... Amon Set has ascended to the Salimorian throne and plans on continuing the invasion; Sub, Will, Cassie, Bink, Rob; you're Beta: Future Paper and Future Toon have requested help in dealing with a Blast Master attack in Newport. Paper: Business as usual... turns around and leaves. Hornbok: The rest of your are Gamma, and will infiltrate the Northern Plumber Prison to investigate Ivada's lead on Lotin's next move... camera cuts to the Northern Plumber Prison. Lotin walks around in the lobby and then enters a clearing between several prisoners. He approaches Emperor Millius standing at the other end of the clearing, and shakes hands with him. Lotin: Business as usual... Poll Which alternate ending was the best? The first The second The third All were awesome All were terrible Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd